Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a de-noising system for remote images of ground buildings using spectrum constraints and a de-noising method thereof applicable for image preprocessing in remote sensing, detection, navigation and guidance of a high-speed aircraft.
Background of the Invention
Remote sensing, detection, navigation and guidance of a high-speed aircraft are adversely affected by strong sensor noise caused by high frame rate and short integration duration of imaging.
Conventional de-noising methods by filtering are effective for weak noise but are usually ineffective for strong sensor noise caused by short integration duration of imaging.
In addition, conventional filtering methods often cause loss of imaging details and largely blur the image, which makes subsequent processing more difficult. More importantly, the methods are time consuming and weak in real-time performance, and fail to adapt to high frame rate of movable imaging systems.